Indigo Fate
by DAve and Bob
Summary: A Ferines girl named Thyra Welzes comes to the Legacy with the help of her strange friend looking for her kidnapped sister. From there the duo comes entangled in mysteries of the past and what it means to decide between your nature and your fate. What it means to be a monster or what it means to be human. (Thyra and OC will be the leads, for most of the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Landfall**

"Huhuhuhuh, we really could have died!" The pale boy dragged the girl over his shoulder before placing her on the hill side. He shook his body as if he was some sort of animal as the girl in front of him winced dusting herself off.

"Y-you moron, why did you decide to jump off at that very moment!" she groaned fixing her hair. Making sure it was done in the perfect twin tails she usually wore.

"If I didn't we would have missed it for sure...this is the place right, you are the human in this situation so you would know that right?" the boy laughed again as the girl grumbled taking out her bag.

Despite it being in the sea it was completely dry. She took out what appeared to be an old map before staring off the side of the cliff. Despite being on land' the waves were washing by, it seemed that they managed to make it on the giant ship.

"Yeah...this is the Legacy..." the girl put the map back into the bag as the pale boy snatched it way from her digging through it. Without warning he took out a small jelly like monster from it, he put the monster on the tip of his finger speaking to it in an unknown language.

It was...unpleasant to the girl's ears. No, it was more than that, it was disgusting, at the same time. It was only because of that voice was the reason why the girl could trust the boy at the moment.

"Huhuhuhuh! He doesn't know anything about this place either!"

The girl grumbled, the boy was her...friend, but he was more than that. He was her only was of saving her sister. So for the time being she would put up with his stupidity.

"Hey Thyra, where do we go first?"

The girl frowned for a moment. As annoying as it was for him to ask, she was the one that dragged him with her. She only had an idea of where to go, the map she had wasn't very accurate and it only gave her a vague location.

"There is an Orerines city nearby known as Werites Beacon...but," Thyra didn't like the idea of going to a city inhabited by Orerines, at the same time she didn't know if the Legacy even had a Village of the Ferines...

"Don't worry, I doubt anyone is going to mess with you, you are all humans. Don't know why you all hate each other so much!" the boy laughed as he placed the small monster under his shirt.

Thyra frowned, there wasn't much she could do about it. While she wanted to avoid it all cost it was a pill she would have to swallow if she wanted to save her sister.

"Crim, don't do anything that will draw attention to ourselves, we just need information that is it..." Thyra insisted as Crim just laughed again.

"Don't worry, I won't kill anyone if that is what you are worried about," Crim laughed walking down the steep incline Thyra following after him.

The road was somewhat straightforward with little detours or distractions. Even the monster count was rather low, which was for the best. Thyra wasn't capable of defending herself at all after all.

After a few minutes they finally arrived at what Thyra assumed was Werites Beacon. There was a giant lighthouse that could be seen even at the outskirts of the city. They were right on the edge, they just had to cross the stone walkway and they would be in the city.

However Thyra hesitated, she was breathing heavily. Despite the front she was putting on before she was absolutely terrified of going into the city, going into the city with the enemy...the very people that kidnapped her sister in the first place.

"Huhuhuhuh! This place looks pretty interesting!" Crim just smiled before entering the town like it wasn't a big deal.

Thyra cursed herself, if she had bought a different pair of clothing it wouldn't be an issue. She was going to stand out regardless of what she did, and leaving Crim to his own business would have just made things worse.

So with a heavy heart she took her first step hoping she wouldn't regret it later.

She stood behind Crim not to expose herself too much. The town was rather busy, so while there were a few wandering eyes no one seemed too concerned about them. Of course that just brought up another problem...

Where were they going to get the information? After all, they had to talk to people to actual learn something, something that Thyra was not willing to do.

"Wow, you sure are wimpy ain't you Thrya, if you were going to act like this you should just have stayed home and sent me alone," Crim laughed as Thrya's eye twitched for a spit second her anger made her forget all about her fear.

"Y-you idiot, you wouldn't even be able to read a map without me...anyway, I have to save her..." Thrya bit her lip, her sister was kidnapped a few weeks ago, the only reason she wasn't taken too was because of Crim.

The two of them wandered into town as Thrya noticed a nearby map. She looked at it, but the instructions was confusing even for her. It was large and sprawling, the complete opposite of the small village she had came from. Despite acting like the more sophisticated one Thrya herself was just as much as a country bumpkin as Crim.

"So, do you know where to go next?"

"O-of course, we go that way..." Thrya was just pointing in any direction really, she simply didn't want to come off as an idiot.

The two walked into a random direction passing multiple people on the way. As they walked Thrya heart sank, they somehow managed to end up in what appeared to be a plaza. She cursed her bad luck, she wanted to avoid Orerines, not end up at a hot spot for them.

Wowy, there sure is a lot of humans here," Crim stood on his toes trying to peek over everyone's head. Despite being a boy, he was only an inch or two taller than Thrya.

"C-Crim let's go, I don't think anyone is he-" before Thrya could finish her statement they heard a voice call out.

"Hey does anyone want to take me on? If you can beat me I'll give you 50,000 Gald!"

That was all that Crim needed to hear as he started to push through the crowd.

"W-what, Crim no!" Thrya tried to keep her voice down as she grabbed his arm trying to stop him. However she knew it was a pointless gesture. Crim entire existence was fighting, even if there was no reason for it he would do it. He was the type of person who would start a war just for the sake of having a war.

Crim finally shook Thrya from her arm stepping up as the others around him started to back down.

"W-wait this guy is a eren?" one of the townsfolk spoke as they stepped back, which was fine by Crim it meant less people to get in the way.

In the middle of all this chaos was a silver haired man standing in the center of the plaza Crim grinned as he looked at him.

"Hey, are you the guy who said you wants to fight?" Crim called out pointing to him, Thrya sat in the background biting her knuckles. Things were going from bad to worse, a fight was going to break out, she knew it.

"...Don't talk to me..." the silver haired man glared at Crim who just smiled.

Crim lifted both of his arms, striking a pose. "I am not an eren or whatever you humans call it, but I have killed plenty of your kind with the glowing hands, please make it enjoyable for me..."

He was a completely different person when battle started, all sense left him. The only thing Crim would focus on when a fight started was ending it.

His nails was inhumanly sharp as he waited for his enemy to make the first move. At this point the only thing that Thrya could do was hope he would end the fight quickly so they could move on.

"Tsk, fine then," the silver haired teen lowered his stance as if he was some kind of boxer. The two stared each other down, both waiting for the other to move.

"Golly, you aren't going to move...then I'll go first," placing one of his hands on the ground Crim leapt forward like an animal laughing to himself.

"...!" the silver teen barely managed to avoid the attack before throwing a punch that landed square on Crim's jaw...yet, Crim didn't flinch, he didn't even move.

"Huh? what was that, was that really an attack?" Crim spoke as if there wasn't a fist firmly planted in his face. "I let you hit me just then to see how strong you were, but if that was everything you could muster then I'll just finish this right quick,"

There was a genuine disappointment in Crim's voice as he raised his hand to counter, but before he could something happen.

"Hey, what's all this commotion about," at that moment everyone was distracted, and at that moment Thrya didn't hesitate to grabbed Crim and drag him off somewhere.

"T-Thrya wha-"

"Shut up...we have to leave before you cause anymore trouble," Thrya dragged Crim out of the courtyard and back into the city.

"Aw...I didn't get to finish my fight,"

"We aren't here for that!" Thrya snapped, it felt like she was talking to a toddler.

"You two aren't from around here are you..." before Thrya and Crim could continue their conversation a voice got their attention. They both turned to see an older gentleman wearing glasses, he stood a good couple of feet above both of them as Thrya froze on the spot.

The man scanned her, no doubt taking note of her clothing.

"Wait...are you a-"

"Howdy, my name is Crim!" if almost on cue rim got between the man and Thrya almost as if he was shielding her. Thrya didn't know if it was on purpose or if he was just being his usual self, she made a point to thank him later.

"Oh well, hello, I suppose you two are new here..." the man eyes narrowed as Crim just laughed.

"Yep, we were looking for someone that have been kidnapped, you don't know who that would be would you?" Crim tilted his head. The one good thing about his small stature was that most people just thought of him as a kid rather than a threat.

"Why do you ask..."

It seemed that the man knew something, but he wasn't going to give it up without a good reason. Thrya bit her lip. She despised the idea of even speaking with an Orerines, however she had to think of a good excuse to get some information.

"Y-you see, we are looking for someone from a nearby area. We have to get the information back to them as soon as possible, so if anyone with blonde hair and blue eyes have been taken lately the information would be a big help," Thrya swallowed harshly as the man closed his eyes.

"Recently a girl has been taken by bandits, but that is it...now onto you tw-" before the man could question the duo screams were heard from the plaza.

"W-what int he world?" The man ran past them as Thrya nearly collapsed in relief.

"That sure was a close one huh? Plus now we got some information!" Crim grinned as Thrya body was shaking.

It was scary, the entire situation was horrifying. Even if the current danger had passed they were going to be walking into a den of bandits soon, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy...but still.

"Thrya are you okay...you look pale, do you want to rest somewhere? You humans are rather fragile, and we have been going nonstop since we sailed from the mainland.

"No...no, we need to keep going," Thrya took a deep breath staggering to her feet. After all, every second they wasted was a second that her sister would be suffering, every second they wasted was a second that Fenimore could have been in danger.

Author note

 **Characters**

 **Thyra Welzes**

 **Age 15**

 **A Ferines that came to the Legacy looking for her older twin sister that was kidnapped, she has a short temper and a haughty attitude. But is actually rather cowardly and gets flustered when in dangerous situations. She became friends and recruited Crim to help her rescue her sister once he single handily saved her village from a group of soldiers**

 **Crim**

 **Age ?**

 **A being known as Crim, though he prefers to go by monster. He loves fighting and talking to other monsters, he became friends with Thyra after he saved her village and slaughtered a group of soldiers that were attacking him. Though as he states the only reason he did it was because they ripped his shirt and he had nothing better to do.**

 **He doesn't look like to be a Ferines or a Orerines and refers to both species as 'human'**

 **He has no capacity for eres and all his feats are simply due to his sheer amount of physical strength.**

 _ **I am honestly surprised that Thyra doesn't have her own character slot in the sections...weird. Also, I sadly doubt anyone is going to read it since it's a Legendia fic, but I kind of just wanted to write one.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Canyons and Bandits.**

"Ah, this place is pretty far up, if you were to fall from here you would totally die!" Crim laughed as he looked over the edge of the steep cliff kicking a rock down the gorge.

"Don't say that! You're just asking for us to have bad luck!" Thyra replied as she looked around.

This was known as Misty Mountains, at least that was what the very basic map told her. This was the way to the Bandits hideout and hopefully towards her sister. However she couldn't see neither bandits nor any place anyone would be able to actually make a house.

"I don't see anything at all do you think we got the wrong directions?" Thyra asked, she had no idea why she was asking an idiot like him, but it was worth a shot.

"Golly, can't say. Why don't you summon that monster of yours and look a bit further ahead?"

"You idiot, it's not a monster it's my Teriques!"

Teriques was the projection of a Ferines soul, each one having a unique ability depending on what it was. Thyra was able to emit a weak healing field using hers, though it wasn't particularly useful and the risk of using it was far too great.

"Plus, I can't risk that with so many monsters around. If my Teriques gets damaged then I would be a big trouble..."

The only thing Crim did was stare at her, his eyes narrowing. "Geez Thyra you sure can be a huge coward, I guess the only thing we can do then is continue until we see something."

Thyra grumbled ignoring the insult as the duo made their way through the mountains.

"...Um, Thyra, I've been thinking. You can breath underwater and swim really fast right? Do you happen to know anything about deep ones?"

Thyra was actually taken aback by his comment. Mostly the idea that he ask a question that didn't have to do with fighting or food, but rather a bit of her culture.

"Sorry, can't say I happen to know them...you asked me this when we first met too."

Crim nodded, "just weird to see humans with that kind of ability. Even as a monster I can only hold my breath for a few hours underwater. Yet apparently some humans can just live under there...it's crazy!"

Crim laughed it off as Thrya eyes narrowed.

Thrya knew he wasn't human. His odd looks and his strength was enough to give that away. However Thrya had no idea what kind of being Crim could me. In fact even his name sounded wrong, it actually meant nothing in the Relares alphabet and nor did it sound Orerines.

"Crim, what are you?"

"A monster..."

"What kind of non answer is that?!" Thrya grumbled.

"It doesn't matter, but getting back to deep ones, the reason I asked is because they are a really powerful species of monster that live under the sea. They worship a terrible monster that lives both under the ocean and on land somehow."

Thrya rolled her eyes, if such monsters really did exist their probably would have been something written about them somewhere.

"Are you sure you just aren't getting stories confused with facts?"

Crim just laughed. "You, you're probably right. Though I also heard they are really strong and have weird abilities, they can even pretend to be human..."

Despite knowing that everything that Crim was saying was fake it was still somewhat eerie to think that such monsters existed. If there was even a 1% chance that Deep Ones were real then she didn't ever want to meet them.

The two continued through the mountains as Crim stopped putting his arm out causing Thrya to halt as well.

"Huh, why are we stopping?" Thrya looked over to Crim, his expression was serious.

"You don't see it...I guess someone who doesn't fight much wouldn't be able to." Crim replied pointing to the nearby wooden bridge.

"There is waves in the air. It is a Monster Spring, at least that is what we monsters call them."

Thrya tilted her head, she had no idea what Crim was talking about. However when it came to monster it was clear that Crim was the expert so she let him continue.

"A monster spring is an area where we monsters get way stronger while we are in it. Usually you can tell there is one due to the waves, or something. Normally I would go through it, but is kind of really dangerous if you are with me."

"Yeah, let's avoid that..."

Thrya really wasn't in the mood to have her limbs being torn off by some random monster because Crim got too excited.

The two continued, noticing more and more man-made bridges in the area. It was becoming clear that someone was using the bridges often to get between the mountains and areas. Thrya took note on how sloppily, if someone had made these bridges it would be bandits.

They were getting closer as a feeling of dread overtook Thrya once again. A part of her was hoping that they had the wrong place, but it seemed that they were right on the money.

"I guess we are getting closer to the hideout...man I'm so excited, I wanted if the bandits are strong?!" Crim eyes lit up as Thrya bit her lip.

"Stop, and don't pick fights! We are here to see if the girl they kidnapped is my sister..." Thrya frowned. For some reason she had a feeling that things weren't going to go as smoothly as she thought.

"Anywa-" before Thrya could even finish her statement Crim quickly dragged her to the side behind a pile of rocks.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Can't you hear that Thrya?" That was the only thing that Crim said as Thrya shut her mouth, the two peeked out of their hiding spot onto the bridge noticing three bandits walking across it.

Despite their label as bandits they weren't the worst dressed, they seemed to have some sort of theme going with bandanas and jackets. Though none of that was really important, what was important was what they were saying.

"Do ya really think that girl the boss captured can really grant wishes?"

"Probably, I mean the boss isn't normally wrong about this sort of stuff..."

Thrya grumbled, it was the same with the soldiers that attacked her village. They were trying to track down the Merines for their own greedy needs, that pretty much confirmed that the girl the bandits had was at least a Ferines.

"So...what do you want to do Thrya, these guys don't look too strong and I can beat them up if you want me too."

Crim's words were music to her ears. It wasn't like they were going to kill them, just rough them up a bit so they can tell them where they were holding her.

"Yeah, now go on and do it!" Thrya whispered nearly forcing Crim out of their hiding spot. Of course she wasn't going anywhere, it was far too dangerous.

"Golly you really are bossy," Crim said as he jumped out of the hiding spot, the two bandits nearly jumped the moment he landed.

"W-what, who are you?"

"Hey where is your hideout?" Crim was blunt as the bandits smiled.

"Oh that, we are a little up a- wait a minute!" he quickly stopped himself. "I'm not falling for that one again!"

Thrya groaned, between Crim just jumping out and asking them and one of the bandits actually almost telling him she was clearly surrounded by idiots.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" the other bandit asked as Crim scratched his cheek.

"Ah, I was going to rescue the girl you kidnapped..."

"Shut up!" Thrya screamed revealing her hiding spot, but she had to. Crim was just giving everything away and there was no going back.

"Oy, did that rock just talk?" one of the bandits ask as Crim just shook his head.

"No, it looks like that, but there is actually someone hiding behind it..."

Thrya couldn't believe it, just how stupid could Crim be? Removing the fact that he was causally having a conversation with what they suspected to be her sister's captors he wasn't even making an attempt to hide anything from them.

Thrya sighed as she finally walked out of her hiding spot glaring at the two bandits.

"I just want my sister back okay... I don't want to hurt anyone."

The bandits stopped for a moment staring at Thrya before looking at one another.

"Well, sorry, but we need the wish nothing personal."

She wanted to call them idiots, but it was pointless. This is what Orerines did, they never thought about anyone but themselves no matter how many people they hurt.

"Can we fight now? This is boring..." Crim whined as the two bandits stuck out their chest.

"Ha, do you know who you are messing with, w-" the poor man didn't even finish his statement as he felt a heavy impact against he stomach. Crim's fist was planted in his gut as the monster boy removed it.

The man held his stomach before collapsing on the ground.

"W-what th-" the remaining bandit raised his fist not even noticing that Crim had snuck up behind him. With a swift kick to the back Crim floored the man as he bounced off the ground once before laying nearly motionless.

"Geez, they aren't really sturdy at all...I don't think I did them any real damage though."

Thrya walked up to the now unconscious bandits. It served them right for everything they did, but even she realized they really couldn't answer any questions in their condition.

"What do we do now, they didn't tell us anything." Thrya sighed, the only thing they knew for sure was that they captured a girl and they didn't have many details about it.

"Hmm." Crim crossed his arms before bending over examining the two bandits he had just knocked out.

"What are you doing?"

"I dunno, maybe they have a key or something like most humans do...ah, what's this?" Crim shoved his hand into one of the bandits pockets pulling out an odd shaped key. No that was wrong, it was a key in name only, closer to a badge.

"You think that is what they use to make sure they are actual members?" Thrya asked as Crim just laughed.

"I dunno, but we should just keep it just in case." Crim stood back up, Thyra was expecting Crim to either hand the item to her or put it on his person. Instead he opened his mouth placing the badge inside and swallowing it.

It was horrifying, the badge wasn't particularly small and Thyra saw Crim's throat contort to the shape of the item before it went down. If there was a chance that she would have ever forgotten that he was a monster it was long gone now.

"W-why did you do that?!"

"What? We needed to keep it safe, don't worry I can spit it up anytime I want to."

Thrya's eye twitched, he completely missed the point of her statement...not like it mattered.

"We should probably rest once we get out of these mountains. You are probably getting tired and everything and we can probably rest out on the field." Crim said as Thrya nodded.

Normally she wouldn't have agreed, but she was feeling a bit stiff from all the walking. There was no need to rush since they knocked out the two bandits that could tell anyone.

"A few hours wouldn't hurt...I guess."

Author Note.

A bit of a slower chapter. I guess I should probably have some sort of timeline for the events of this. This story currently takes place right at the start of the main story. Due to circumstances Thrya and Crim arrived at Misty Mountains before Senel and Will.

As for Crim size, he is actually the exact same size as Thrya.

Also thanks for the review!


End file.
